the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuo Amari
'Approval:' 5/29/18 5 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Katsuo is a tall stocky young man with scruffy brown hair. He's usually covered in some sort of dirt or dust, but he never looks messy. A blacksmith in the works and one of Kirigakures few Earth Ninjutsu users, Katuso prides himself on his unique talents but always stays humble. He's got a lighthearted demeanor and tries not to take life too seriously. He's usually garbed in brows and grays including some attire from his many visits to the wind country prior to the war. Though he prefers not to fight, Katsuo is not afraid to defend himself, his peers and those in need. He keeps his Kirigakure band around his left arm. Katsuos use of earth ninjutsu is non-traditional he utilizes earth in a more flowing way, as much of his life he was around water ninjutsu users. Katsuo is very creative and loves to create things in his down time, he'll often be seen making small figures from stone or clay. His knowledge on smithing lets him maintain his weapons and gear even while away from village and he offers his knowledge to those friendly to him. 'Stats' (Total:59) Strength: 13 Speed: 11 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 10 CP: 70 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Earth Release Genin 2: Medical Specialist ''' '''Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 'Earth Release' #Stones Throw- Katsuo places his hand on the ground or other surface made of dirt/stone/etc and launches several small chunks of earth at his target at a high speed cp #Seismic Entry- Katsuo uses the ground beneath himself to launch himself into the air, he uses this momentum to crash into a target with puch/kick backed by incredible force. cp 'Medical Ninjutsu' #'Chakra-Enhanced Strength' - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round 'Other/Stats/Items' # SP +5 x2 Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill (20 cp when consumed) *(3) Set of Kunai *(3) Light Armor Ryo * Ryo earned: 8500 * Ryo left: 8500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 17' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Overseen: 5 Qp-14 Beneath The Dome QP- 3 Ryo-1500 The Higher the Cheekbones the Closer to Heaven QP-4 Ryo-2000 On the Hunt QP-2 Ryo- 1000 Just Business Qp-3 Ryo-1500 Lona Prieta QP-2 Ryo-1000 RP and Other: 2 Qp-3 Know the Stone (5/3/18) QP- 2 Ryo-1000 Delivery!' (4/10/2018) QP-1 Ryo-500' 'History and Story' Katuo was raised in Kirigakure and lived a perfectly fine and normal life. His parents and friends supported him and he was well liked growing up, and oppurtunity arose for him to pursue his dream job, creating. In any form Katsuo loved to make things, art, weapons, armor, anything! He would whip up sculptures in his backyard, then run off to the forge and learn how to make a blade. Katsuos creativity is boundless and limited only by what he has on hand. He currently wants to help kirigakure stay safe by offering his services as a smith. Category:Character